The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance Tactics
__TOC__ The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance Tactics is a video game based on The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. It is a battle-strategy game where you play as the Gelfling in a war against each other. Other species such as the Podling and the Fizzgigs will also be playable. It was initially revealed during Nintendo's E3 event on June 11th, 2019. However it is not exclusive to the Nintendo Switch, and was released on the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Windows, and macOS as wellThe Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance Tactics announced for PS4, Xbox One, Switch, and PC on February 4th, 2020. In The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance Tactics, lead the heroic Gelfling to restore light to the world of Thra! Experience everything the fantasy world has to offer by playing through the events of the Netflix series. Encounter never-seen-before playable characters, stories, and environments. Features *Over the course of 70 unique turn-based campaign battles taking place across the lands of Thra, recruit new allies and customize their forces by assigning them jobs and outfitting them with new equipment. *Continue the Story in an Expanded World of Thra - Delve deeper into the legend of The Dark Crystal to learn more about the Gelfling clans and their histories across more than 5 diverse, modular territories. Choose from over 15 character jobs, play through reimagined and brand-new battles against the malicious Skeksis and help lead the proud Gelfling to victory. *Gelfling Tactics - Devise unique ways for the outmatched Gelfling to fulfill their prophecy in multi-layered, turn-based tactical combat. Units can be customized for specific fights with gear, upgradable abilities and a job system. Use guile, planning and cunning to overcome superior foes! *Highly Replayable - Replay finished battles to earn full marks or replay the entire game! Once completed, challenge New game+ mode, keeping all progress from the first playthrough while facing more difficult versions of battles. *Rich, Dynamic Environments - The world of Thra is a living, unpredictable environment as dangerous as it is beautiful. Dynamic events on the battlefield may create opportunities or put the Gelflings at a disadvantage, necessitating rapid changes in strategy. Trivia *In-game sprites were designed to move as the actual puppets would move in The Dark Crystal and The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance, with purportedly no range of motion that said puppets wouldn't have.IGN VIDEO - THE DARK CRYSTAL: AGE OF RESISTANCE TACTICS LOOKS LIKE JIM HENSON’S FIRE EMBLEM - gonintendo.com @ 1:36 Screenshots DC tactics Screen(1).png DC tactics Screen(14).png DC tactics Screen(32).png The Dark Crystal Tactics SS 1.jpg The Dark Crystal Tactics SS 2.jpg The Dark Crystal Tactics SS 3.jpg The Dark Crystal Tactics SS 4.jpg The Dark Crystal Tactics SS 5.jpg The Dark Crystal Tactics SS 6.jpg Gelfling Clans of Thra.jpg Stonewood Tactics.jpg Vapra Tactics.jpg Grottan Tactics.jpg Drenchen Tactics.jpg Spriton Tactics.jpg Sifa Tactics.jpg Dousan Tactics.jpg Videos The Dark Crystal Age of Resistance - Tactics – Trailer E3 2019 (Nintendo Switch) The Dark Crystal Age of Resistance Tactics - Allies and Adversaries Trailer Dark Crystal Age of Resistance Tactics - Gameplay Trailer - Nintendo Switch The Dark Crystal Age of Resistance Tactics - Date Announce Trailer PS4 The Dark Crystal Age of Resistance Tactics - Turn-based Strategy Peer into the Crystal Ep. 1 The Dark Crystal Age of Resistance Tactics - Jobs Peer Into the Crystal 2 The Dark Crystal Age of Resistance Tactics Pre-Order Trailer References External Links *Official site * *Nintendo *Steam Category:Video games Category:Merchandise